


Gold Eyes, Blue Tears

by vivaforever597



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari learns how easily tears of love can turn to tears of pain. Set after episode 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Eyes, Blue Tears

**Author's Note:**

> It's not joke.

"Kanan..."

Her eyes had been shining not with tears of sadness or hurt, nor with joy or relief, but simply with love and affection. And she'd thrown out her arms very consciously, almost mechanically, caught up in the thought that the time she'd daydreamed about for so long was finally happening, and determined to make it play out just as she'd imagined.

She had never considered that the other girl might walk away.

Mari was used to getting what she wanted - even on the rare occasions when her father's money couldn't open a door for her, she'd always found a way to kick it open herself. But then, she realized, for the first time it wasn't a case of _what_ she wanted, but rather _whom_.

Kanan had snuck up on her - her kind-hearted, larger-than-life classmate whose favored method of getting her way wasn't to throw around her wealth, but rather to throw her arms around whoever she was appealing to. Mari had always liked her, and when they'd begun singing together they'd become closer. But it wasn't until Mari moved away that she realized just how much she missed the girl, or why.

She'd always thought her feelings for Kanan were platonic, the same affection she felt for Dia and their other classmates. She liked being in Kanan's arms, and certainly Kanan liked having her arms around her. And even though she couldn't say the same of Dia, that was just because Dia wasn't as touchy-feely and prone to hugs as Kanan. Nor, for that matter, were most people Mari knew. If she were, Mari had thought, she'd be just as happy in her arms.

But then there was that dream. That damned dream where she'd found herself in Kanan's arms, as she'd been more than once... but then found herself pressing her mouth to Kanan's. She'd woken up, not feeling distressed or even shocked, only a little euphoric. The next morning, she recalled it. And then she'd realized the truth.

Upon her return to Uranohoshi, she'd expected Kanan to have seen it too. All the beauty and joy of what could be. She hadn't thought that Kanan could fail to see the love in her eyes and her arms. She hadn't thought that Kanan would resist it. _I didn't think_ , she scolded herself.

Lying across her bed, still in the white shift she'd worn on the pier, she felt tears running from her eyes again. But while these were tears of love too, it was a much unhappier love than the one she'd felt earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> If we're being honest with ourselves, Mari totally has a crush on both Kanan and Dia, but I didn't feel like making this any more complicated than it needed to be. Apols to Shania (Twain!) for the bastardised fic title.


End file.
